Sayajin Woes
by Shin Kanma
Summary: A dbz/Ranma xover


Sayajin Woe's 

Prologue 

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Dbz do not belong to me. 

++++++++++++++++ 

"How much longer?" 

"Preparation's will be completed in a few minutes my lord." 

"Good, I'm counting on you." 

Nodding a man around six ft five inches tall wearing a full body suit that clung to him like a second skin and over his chest he wore a white armor, and with spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity. 

"I will do my best lord Vegeta." 

"Hmmmm yes, make sure Nappa is fully briefed for this mission." 

Standing at attention, The man turned around and moved towards the exit before he was stopped. 

"Bardock." 

"Yes, Mi lord?" 

"You have my permission to send your son along… it will be good for the prince to have one close to his age…" 

Staring at the man, Bardock nodded and walked out of the throne room. 

Staring down at his guards that were aligned in front of him, King Vegeta sighed as he knew this would either make or break the sayin race. 

\\ If the plan succeed I can always get my son from hiding… if we fail… at least the sayin race and pride lives on with him and the others I sent out… // 

++++++++++++++++++ 

"Why do I have to go?" 

Smiling at the young boy before him, Bardock glanced at his son that was already in a space pod the hibernation sequence already started to ensure that the young sayin wouldn't wake up until the journey was over. 

"It's simple young prince, you're father wants you to become a warrior of worth… so he wants you to train away from the eyes of would be oppressors…" 

"… So father wants me to train on this planet so I can become a super sayin?" 

Smiling at the old legend Bardock nodded and started to push the young prince towards the pod. 

"Yea, that's it, now go and train, Nappa will be there to ensure you have everything you need and my son will also be there." 

Stepping in the pod, the young prince waved to his mentor and watched as the pod closed gas leaking into the capsule as the door closed. 

\\ I'll do my best… father…// 

++++++++++++++++++ 

" Are they out of the system?" 

"Yes mi lord, the prince and his entourage can no longer be seen on radar, and Freiza has no idea that the young prince is not here." 

"Very well… get the men ready, it is time to show Freiza the power of a sayin!" 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

5 Years later 

Opening his eyes as the computer stated their arrival, Nappa watched as the hatch opened revealing a green and lush country side. 

"This is going to be boring…" 

Picking up his scouter, Nappa frowned as he saw no radio signal from the planet Vegeta. 

"hmmmn… this is bad." 

"What is bad?" 

Turning around at the voice of his prince, Nappa chuckled and shook his head. 

"Nothing to worry about young prince…" 

Glaring at the man, Vegeta watched him cautiously then nodded. 

"OK, shouldn't you check on Kakarrot?" 

Nodding his head Nappa walked towards the capsules and gasped as he realized one of the capsules was missing. 

"By the moons…" 

Running into his pod, Nappa checked the trajectory of the third pod and groaned in annoyance. 

"What's the matter? Where's Kakarrot?" 

"His pod was knocked off course… he still landed on this planet… s0omewhere…" 

Frowning as he glanced over the valley, Vegeta floated into the air and asked. 

"Shall we look for him?" 

Raising a brow at the question, Nappa shrugged and asked. 

"Why are you asking me, you are the prince I am just your servant and teacher." 

"That you are… but as you are the one my father left in charge until I'm of age I might as well go along with it, no?" 

Snorting, Nappa floated into the air and nodded. 

"According to the scouter the space pod is towards the west…" 

Flying towards the direction Nappa was pointing to, Vegeta stopped as he heard a startled noise. 

"Huh…, who's there?" 

Looking around the field, Vegeta glanced at Nappa who was looking at him with a curious gaze. 

"There's someone out there." 

Raising a brow at his prince, Nappa grumbled a bit about snot nosed punks before checking his scouter. 

"There's nothing out there… wait a minute… i'm getting a power reading couple meters from here… there in that bush." 

Looking in the direction that Napa was pointing at, Vegeta flew towards it and stopped suddenly as a boy jumped out in a fighting stance. 

"Wh…Who are you…" 

Raising a brow at the boy, Vegeta glanced at the clothing he wore which was a white loose gi. 

"And what if I am?" 

Staring at the alien boy before him, Ranma kept his stance and answered. 

"Well poppa said I was to distract you…" 

Blinking at the kid, Vegeta glanced at Nappa who shrugged. 

"And where's your father?" 

"Dunno…" 

Smiling Vegeta landed in front of the boy, and started to walk towards him. 

"So you're a warrior in training?" 

"Warrior?" 

Frowning as his prince started to talk with the brat, Nappa turned his head when he heard a slight noise. 

\\ Maybe the kid father is thief of some sort…// 

Walking towards his open pod, Nappa frowned as a few healing capsules were gone along with a few scouter's. 

"What tha… I didn't see anyone…" 

+++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he made his way into the forest, Genma started to study his spoils. 

"What the hell are these, I can't understand this language… maybe it's Chinese… well I'll just pawn these stuff and get the boy back later," 

Smirking as he made his way to the nearest town, Genma pocketed a few of the capsules for emergency. 

\\ One can never tell when you'll need extra money// 

+++++++++++++++ 

"So a warrior is someone that fights with pride and honor…." 

"Exactly, a warrior should also show no remorse to his enemies…" 

Staring at the older boy in awe, Ranma thought about what the boy said and asked. 

"So… is a warrior better than a martial artist?" 

"Huh… what does a martial artist do?" 

Smiling as he had a chance to explain something to his new friend, Ranma did a few punches and continued. 

"A martial artist, practice the art, and then he protects those who are weak, poppa said that I'll be the best martial artist ever." 

Frowning as he looked around there area and still found no sign of the thief, Nappa made his way to his prince and frowned as e was still talking to the human. 

"A martial artist huh… well I'll be the greatest warrior ever, that's why I'm her, I'm going to train until I'm powerful enough to become a legendary super sayin." 

"Is a super sayin strong?" 

Smiling at the foolish boy, Vegeta shrugged and answered. 

"I doubt it… you're not a sayin … but maybe humans can turn into a super human…" 

"Really!" 

Nodding his head in confidence, Vegeta patted his young friend on the shoulder and continued. 

"Of course a super human won't be as strong as a super sayin…" 

Smiling, Ranma got up from his spot on the ground and grabbed his new friend. 

"I wanna be a warrior too… I'm sure pop's wont mind if I go with you…" 

"Sure! He can come with us right Nappa?" 

Frowning at the question, Nappa shook his head and examined the boy's power with his scouter. 

"I don't think so young prince, his power level is a pathetic negative five." 

"And your point is?" 

"It would take too long to…" 

Sighing as his prince glared at him, Nappa nodded his consent and walked off towards his pod. 

Smirking at Nappa, Vegeta looked at the boy and grabbed his arm. 

"Come on, we have to go find Kakarrot… oh yea… whats your name?" 

"Ohh… its Ranma…Ranma Saotome" 

"Well Ranma, My name is Vegeta, Prince of all the Sayin's." 

Smiling as his friend made a sweeping bow, Ranma also bowed and started to laugh. 

"(Chuckle) Your funny…" 

Smiling, Vegeta continued on his way towards Nappa. 

+++++++++++++++ 

\\ Two day's… I wonder if they boy is ok…" 

Walking into the Clearing, Genma swallowed a lump as Japan's military surrounded him. 

"We got a big one here, don't we colonel…" 

"Right you are lieutenant, but none the less take him in for questioning, I want to know everything about these… pods." 

Raising his hands in the air, Genma looked around and frowned as he couldn't see the boy anywhere. 

\\ They probably took the boy to there headquarters…// 

"So what's your name?" 

Looking at the man that was called colonel, Genma noted that they were around the same age except he stood a head over the man. 

" Genma Saotome, Master of the Saotome Branch of anything goes martial arts." 

"Hmmmn… a martial artist… in this day and age… well were going to take you in for questioning, so just go along quietly." 

Nodding his head, Genma followed the men that were leading him to a military van. 

Staring at the man's back, Colonel Jiru Tatsume frowned and glanced at his close friend Lt. Woo. 

"Saotome…" 

"He's the one that married your sister isn't he?" 

"Yea… a good for nothing, and the reason Nadoka was cast out of the family registry…" 

"So what we going to do with him?" 

"Heh… you'll see my friend…" 

T.B.C 


End file.
